I Don't Like You Except When I Do
by nummy12345
Summary: Dallison AU. So after Allison DIDN'T die in the season 3 finale, she traveled to Tokyo attended college and eventually gets a MA in mythological studies. Stuff goes sour, and she moves back to Beacon Hills. Not even a month back and she runs into Derek Hale. Now multi-chaptered
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Jealous Dallison**

For strawwolf, the coolest of the cool.

Background:

So after Allison DIDN'T die in the season 3 finale of Teen Wolf, she left the US and traveled to Tokyo where she attended college and received a BA in education, and then her MA in mythological studies. She accepts a kick-ass job at Keio University in Tokyo teaching literature and on the side tracks down supernatural stuff for her hunter father. Stuff goes sour, and she moves back to Beacon Hills at the request of her father taking a job at the history museum. Not even a month back and she runs into Derek Hale. Everyone thought that she died when stabbed by the oni, and although there is tons of animosity between the two, he promises to keep her secret from the others if she helps him out whenever he needs information to track stuff down. Anyway turns out the Kyuubi (9 tailed fox) has made Beacon Hills its playground, and Derek goes to Allison for information on the legend. There's a lot of tension even though he's been meeting her regularly since she returned. But after he notices a sparkly ring on a certain finger… well….

* * *

"Derek."

His shoulders tense as he peers up from the ancient book to meet her eyes. He can't muster one word but successfully manages in lifting an eyebrow.

"Focus." Her eyes roll up before leaning back down to search the text. "See this here?" She asks guiding her finger to characters he can't read with her left hand. No, he doesn't see whatever she is pointing at. That rock is distracting. The way it sparkles as she scrolls her fingers along lines of kanji. "…and that's why the Kyuubi is known as the King of the Bijuu. He battled with the Yamata no Orochi for 100 years and never squandered his strength. Not only that, but-" She pauses.

He nods, but Derek's clearly not listening. His eyes are focusing on her hand, more specifically the engagement ring that somehow engulfs half her finger.

Alison gawks at him before clearing her throat. "Derek!"

He peers up.

Her breath is sharp. "What's got into you?" Alison puts her hand on her chest. _You know what_, a faint voice whispers in her thoughts. She cringes. "Everything okay?"

_No. It's not okay_, she tells herself once she catches him watching her from under his lashes.

_No. There's no way_. She rubs her left hand against her arm. _This was not clicking into place_, she tells herself. There was no place for this to click into. Derek Hale was not staring at her ring. Derek Hale was not preoccupied with the idea that she could… that she was… was he seriously caring about anything have to do with her or her personal life right now? The fact he is wrong bothers her more than she cares to admit.

"You got something to say?" Hell, it took everything in her to ask such an open ended question. He nods before taking a short step forward. Allison suddenly finds it hard to catch her breath.

"This fox-" he starts locking his eyes with her own. "His motivation?"

She swallows hard as Derek closes in on her personal space. "He, uh, well, the Kyuubi is searching for whoever woke him. You know... typical bad guy quest for vengeance..."

His lips move, but she isn't listening. She can't hear whatever words are stumbling from those lips. Without Any Warning her head floods with noise. _What is he doing? Why is he so close? Why does he look so upset? Was it the Kyuubi? Was she hallucinating the narrowed eyes fixated on her finger?_

"Derek." She whispers as he closes the final inch between them. "Are you even listening to me?"

His lips thin. "Why else would I be here, Argent?"

_Argent?_ She felt heat bubble within her. _Oh, so she was just Argent now?_

"You tell me." She places her index finger on his chest and taps. It's impatient. She purposely lets it be her left hand. Screw him. Screw him and his shitty attitude. "I've repeated that the Kyuubi had enough stamina to last 100 year war about four times now."

He grips her wrist. The way she feels burns. "Yeah, well, knowing the strongest Japanese elemental god is terrorizing your town is a lot to have on the mind." He rolls his eyes. "Kind of a lot to take in, Argent."

She scoffs. "That it?"

"That's it." He cooly replies letting his eyes scan over her body. Allison notices they yet again stop on her finger. She notices that he's still holding her wrist. "Got anything else you wanna say, Argent?"

She drags her bottom lip into her mouth and lets her teeth scrape against the skin. "You're holding my hand, Hale."

"Don't flatter yourself, Argent."

Her eyes trail down his chest to her wrist. His heat is clouding all her senses. It makes her shiver. "Flatter myself? Are you serious? You're holding my hand. You've lost your mind."

"My mind is fine."

"Is it?" She shakes her head at the ridiculous turn their conversation has taken and chuckles lightly. "I'm about to test that."

She doesn't know why she does it, but with every ounce of strength in her she tugs his arm. The way he stumbles forward pushes her back up against the cool stone wall. His chest presses against her body.

Allison gasps.

He's breathing heavy.

Derek studies her eyes. Her head tilts up on its own and catches her completely by surprise. For a moment, the two stand completely still.  
Derek moves first. His head slowly pulls toward hers.

"D-Derek..." Allison's heartbeat was pounding in her ears. Her stomach's full of flutters. She swears the damn rooms spinning. Is he going to kiss her? Will she let him?

_Jesus Christ!_ The realization smacks her across the face like a ton of bricks. Her arms find a mind of their own and wrap around his neck. Her body's screaming yes, she wants to kiss Derek Hale. Lust blooms in her eyes.

Any second now and they will be-

"It's.. It's getting late." Derek's breath is hot against her lips. The way his mouth ghosts hers is sinful. Allison bites her lip once more and slowly breaks her hold on him.

"Y-yeah." She averts her eyes.

"Your fiancée will worry." He turns his back to her and moves toward the door.

Allison blinks once, cocks her head and then looks down at her ring. "You think I'm engaged?"

He pauses in the doorway.

"No. No. Derek, this belonged to my mother. This was my mother's ring. She, I-I... I just wanted a piece of her with me while we go through this."

"Go through this?"

Her mouth falls open. "The Kyuubi." She clarifies.

He nods then walks out the door.

She presses her back against the wall as much as she can. Her heart is still throbbing. Was Derek jealous?

Allison lets her eyes close. _What was that?_ A long breath escapes her lips. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

This entire fic is for strawwolf . It's now multi-chaptered and going back in time. Dallison could have had it all. This is a short chapter. She's leaving Beacon Hills. Eventually we'll get back to where they are in the first chapter.

Rated S for short chapter

* * *

As often as he reminded her, Allison couldn't stay away.

Would anyone mourn her now that they believed she was gone? It wasn't morbid questions or some kind of deranged curiosity that drove her there. Okay, maybe a little part of it was, but mostly it was a chance to say goodbye. Goodbye to all the pain and suffering she'd endured since moving to this place. Goodbye innocence. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, even Styles had all woven into the fibers of her life in their own unique way. She fought by their side. They were a team, a pack. They were more of a home to her than Beacon Hills was. You can live in a town, she thought, but home is made by loved ones. Seeing IT would help her let them all go. If she could just say goodbye, it would make it easier to move on.

Faking death, she thought. What a cliche. Still, when she said her goodbye to Scott, she was content. This was it, and it was going to be okay. She loved him. She loved Isaac. She loved Lydia. It was going to be okay, she told herself while darkness consumed her in his arms. It didn't hurt. She had no regrets. When her eyes opened, it didn't seem real. The pain is what brought her back. How her dad managed it, he wouldn't say.

"What was in the casket?" She had finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"A reminder." He answered.

Months of recovering in the dark, and now here she was sneaking around in a graveyard driven by the thought that IT would somehow calm her nerves. She'd be prepared to move forward and not look back. Right?

Right, she told herself pulling the hood of her sweatshirt closer to her skin.

Black was a fitting color she guessed. Probably less conspicuous if someone who'd recognized her for some reason happened to be there. Her father's warnings burned in her ears. If any of them knew, she could never be free. Her chance to escape this life would be lost. Cold air bit at her cheeks and the moon covered the cemetery in a veil of transparent light. She picked a tree not far from the headstone.

A small breath escaped Allison's lips when a figure was there with white flowers gripped in hand. Too tall to be Scott. The build was not similar to Isaac. She pressed her body to the tree tightly waiting out the stranger before she dared to move.

Ten minutes.

Twenty.

Thirty had passed.

He left. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared into the darkness that came with the woods in the distance.

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty.

Thirty.

_Do it_, she willed herself. _Get it over with and just go._

The grass was damp. Everything around her was still. Allisn's fingers grazed the top of the stone. Her eyes scanned the words and made her shiver.

_Here Rests Allison Argent_  
_Loving Daughter and Friend_

The white bouquet from the stranger had been set before it. A single blue hydrangea in its center grabbed her attention. She nodded at the grave before placing her hands into her pockets.

"Goodbye Allison." She swallowed. "Rest in peace."

That night walking home she was still a fucking mess.

* * *

Her hair had been cut and bleached. She startled when looking at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her room had been packed away into a dozen boxes. It was weird. Her whole life somehow managed to fit into a dozen large cardboard boxes. Sentimental things had already been carefully sealed and shipped ahead by her dad. The rest would be sold he assured her. For appearance's sake he had to grieve. It would be too difficult to see constant reminders of the daughter he lost in his home.

"What are you going to do to my room?"

He frowned. "Bolt the door shut."

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered as his hands wrapped around her. She buried her head into his shoulder and squeezed her eyes together. Allison breathed him in. Tide. He always smelled like Tide. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too." Her pulled away a bit to meet her eyes. "You're making the right choice."

She nodded. As much as she wanted to believe that, she couldn't shake the voice in head that said otherwise.

"Japan's so far." She choked out as tears threatened the corners of her eyes.

His smile was sad. "Yes."

"I-I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I- this is my fault. If I would have-"

They circled around each other with the same words over and over since the night she opened her eyes. 'If I would have', and 'I could have done this' had become such common phrases in their lives it made her sick. Regret consumed them both.

"Time to go." He said wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He cleared his throat and took hold on her brown carry-on bag. "Don't forget your glasses."

She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "This isn't forever."

He nodded.

* * *

Beacon Hills disappeared the star speckled sky. For the first time in what felt like forever Allison was relieved.


End file.
